exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Inner Dark (Synopsis)
The episode opens by showing the sabotage of an ExoFleet/Pirate ship that is under construction in the gravity dock at planet Chaos. There are a great many workers, most (or all) of whom are pirates. An unnamed pirate worker, who will be seen again later, activates a remote control that detonates an explosive which obliterates the aft thruster section. He looks on as others scramble to get away. Admiral Winfield is talking to J.T. about such ongoing problems, and how they are straining the alliance. Apparently the Pirates at Chaos were not consulted when the alliance was formed, and they are against it. Winfield wants Marsh to figure out what is really going on within the Clans, since Simbacca will not admit to being unable to control the Pirates. Winfield wants Marsh, who is respected by Simbacca, to talk to Simbacca and get him to agree he needs help after the weapons demonstration. Barca is talking to Hallas about how Simbacca seems to be forgetting he is a Pirate. Hallas points out that working together is necessary for survival. Barca refers to the events leading up to Sinope, and how many of the best young pirate warriors were killed, because Simbacca had them sent into combat without e-frame training. Barca tells Hallas, "Convenient for Simbacca that all who might challenge him for leadership one day are gone... except you." As Barca leaves he says, "How long do you think Simbacca will let you live, unless you get rid of him first?" and Hallas puts his head in his hands in a dejected fashion. We then see Hallas enter a room with a captured Neo sapien e-frame, which he climbs into. Algernon is introducing the upgraded e-frames to a group including Winfield, Simbacca, and three other pirates, one of whom is the saboteur. The e-frame used by Marsala and Nara has been given a cloaking device. Able Squad enters their e-frames for a demonstration against some battle drones, whose weapons are at half strength. As Algernon describes the new feature of an e-frame, we see it dispose of its opposing drones. Takagi's fighter has been equipped with a holographic decoy system. The communications dish on DeLeon's e-frame can now produce an electronic disruption field. Bronski's e-frame now has a multiple warhead plasma grenade launcher. Weston has been given a beam weapon that can intentionally ricochet or jump from target to target, as well as bend around obstacles. The fist on Torres' e-frame can now extend for use as a batteringram. Marsh's frame now has a weapon called a solar flare, which obliterates everything within a certain radius. As Winfield and Simbacca compliment Algernon on his work, the Neo sapien e-frame blasts through the floor of the cave, and begins shooting at Simbacca. After a few near hits knock Simbacca unconscious, the e-frame leaves as quickly as it came. Marsh pursues, while the rest of Able Squad gathers around the dignitaries until Winfield orders that they assist in the capture of the attacker. Marsh is following the e-frame through tunnels, and discerns that it is headed for Port Chaos. It is possible for the viewer to make out Hallas' face inside the e-frame, but J.T. still doesn't know. There is a short bit of hide-and-seek at Port Chaos before the chase begins again. A med-tech is quickly wheeling Simbacca through a hospital, and he remarks to Winfield that it is a miracle he is still alive, though he probably won't be for long. The saboteur tells Winfield that the alliance will not survive if Simbacca doesn't. Marsh is still pursuing the assailant, who occasionally flies through groups of bystanders. DeLeon tells him that they are closing fast. For the first time while in Port Chaos, Marsh shoots at Hallas, who is hit and crashes into a building, and then out the other side. Marsh lands, and is shocked when he realizes it is Hallas. Hallas uses this pause to hit Marsh's e-frame at a weak point, and he then exits his own and runs away, warning Marsh that he doesn't want to hurt him, but will. Weston uses a crowbar to free Marsh from his e-frame. He then proceeds to give orders to the others to search for Hallas. Marsala asks if it would be best left to the Pirates, but J.T. says that, while they should be careful, they must investigate since they don't know which pirates they can trust. Hallas asks Barca to help him. When Hallas tells him J.T. knows he did it, Barca says he will contact the renegade pirates so he can hide with them. Marsh and Takagi walk into a Pirate bar looking for Hallas, and none will help. When J.T. asks the bartender, he gets a drink thrown in his face. When Kaz grabs the bartender, many of the bar patrons get up from their seats. Marsh restrains Takagi, and they leave. Outside Marsh tells him he needs to learn when to back away from a fight. As Able Squad discusses their lack of success, Barca approaches them. He tells them he knows where Hallas is. He says that because he is Hallas' friend he was obligated to help him escape, but he will fulfill his oath to Simbacca by helping them capture Hallas. Marsala remarks, "I have tried to understand Terrans for years, but I will never understand the pirates." The condition on which Barca will help them is that they never tell anyone that he helped them. When Marsh agrees, Barca tells him to go to a gorge 50 km away, enter the tunnel, and take every left turn. When they arrive at the cave's entrance Marsh tells Takagi that his fighter won't be useful inside the cave, so he should stay outside. Kaz is unhappy, but eventually obeys. Barca contacts the saboteur to let him know that Able Squad will arrive shortly. The saboteur says they will be prepared. Hallas tells him that the trap he has set won't fool Simbacca's men. When Hallas learns it is for Marsh he objects and then fails in an attempt to escape. Marsh, decides to take a right turn, since he trusts his instincts over Barca. The pirate saboteur, realizing that it is taking too long for the e-frames to arrive, orders his troops back to the main cavern. In the infirmary the med-tech tells Winfield that Simbacca's condition is worsening. Algernon says he has devised a plan after studying the pirates and noticing the effect of dark matter on the nervous system. His plan is to use full spectrum therapy on the pirates to reverse the problem. He sets up his apparatus and begins to use it on Simbacca. Able Squad finds a gigantic ship (many of them comment that it is the deadliest they have ever seen) that is being built by the renegades, and Marsh declares that they are going to steal it. They go for the bridge, and a large number of pirates fire at them. A battle ensues, during which Hallas openly turns against the renegades, and Marsh saves him. All of Able Squad arrives at the bridge. At first DeLeon is concerned because the ship has not yet been equipped with engines, but Marsala points out that the drydock was designed to be launched without them. Marsh activates the launch mechanism, and the ship is propelled out of the planet, taking out some scaffolding and the dock's doors on its way. Simbacca has recovered, and is on the bridge of the new ship with Winfield. Simbacca is amazed by the ship, and he congratulates Marsh on capturing such a prize. Marsh notices the pirate implication that since he captured the ship, it is his right to be its captain, but he declines. Simbacca declares the ship property of the alliance, and Winfield names Simbacca as its captain. Hallas arrives and apologizes to Simbacca, handing him a gun and telling him that he holds his life in his hands. Simbacca states, "No man attacks me and lives!"; but Marsh states they need Hallas, and Winfield declares that revenge is a luxury they cannot afford. Simbacca spares his life, and leaves. Hallas notes that he now owes Simbacca his life, and he intends to repay that debt. Category:Synopses